El Club de las Eminencias
by aleejandraa
Summary: El Club Slug les hizo ganar cosas como respeto o un futuro brillante y al viejo Slug cajas de grajeas en su cumpleaños y entradas para los partidos de Quidditch. De su fundador y tres miembros del club: Horace Slughorn, Gwenog Jones, Blaise Zabini y James Sirius Potter. Reto Hogwarts a través de los años del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.
1. El Club de las Eminencias

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible es de la señora J.K. Lo demás es mío.

* * *

Este mini fic participa para el reto **Hogwarts a través de los años **para el foro **La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. **El reto consiste en escribir cuatro viñetas de no más de mil palabras acerca de cuatro generaciones. Con ustedes la "Generación de los Fundadores hasta 1960" de la mano de Horace Slughorn.

* * *

Horace Slughorn: El Club de las Eminencias

Horace levantó la vista de su guía de pociones avanzada y le sonrió a la muchacha Slytherin que lo miraba desde una mesa de la sala común.

Slughorn estaba en su sexto año de Hogwarts y era bastante popular entre los suyos y también con los de otras casas. Él no estaba tan encaprichado con todo ello de la sangre como si lo estaban algunos de sus compañeros que provenían de largas dinastías de sangre pura, aunque si era un tanto elitista.

Horace Slughorn sabía lo que buscaba de sus amigos, también de sus enemigos. Era calculador y ambicioso pero de forma recatada. No era de aquellos que hacían notar sus intenciones, era silencioso, era de esos que manipulaban desde las sombras.

Vio como un pequeño grupo de Slytherin cruzaba la pared que recubría las mazmorras y se acercaba a él.

Era un grupo variopinto de alumnos de diferentes cursos, diferentes estratos sociales, diferentes y punto. Pero él había logrado unirlos. Había visto en ellos la oportunidad de brillar, de destacar en lo suyo.

Laura Jugson era un as de los duelos; Peter Clancy gozaba de una gran belleza y una astucia impresionante; Giffard Abbott tenía un promedio intachable en clases de Transformaciones y Callahan tenía conocimientos muy avanzados en materia de artes oscuras.

Todos se ellos se sentaron en torno a Horace y comenzaron a hablar animadamente acerca de los acontecimientos de la semana.

— Los malditos Éxtasis me están matando— soltó Peter que cursaba su último año y tenía planeado entrar en la carrera de Leyes cuando terminara sus estudios.

— Lo sé. Merrythought nos está dando tarea como si fueran caramelos— se quejó Laura que jugaba con su varita y un cojín.

— ¿Y tú qué planeas hacer, Slug?— inquirió Giffard con una mirada inquisitiva.

— No lo sé, tal vez, pida un puesto por aquí— se encogió de hombros el muchacho y Callahan enarcó una ceja.

— Dime, por favor, que tienes un motivo oculto— pidió Laura que le parecía extraño que él se resignara a enseñar en un colegio con todo su potencial.

— ¿Motivo oculto? ¿Yo?— se burló Horace con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Tal vez, le gustara el poder. Tal vez, los niños eran más fáciles de manipular, se planteó Slughorn, mirando a sus compañeros. Mirando al club Slug, el club de las eminencias.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están? Bueno, aquí va mi primera viñeta para el reto. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta la historia versara del Club Slug o Club de las Eminencias, las demás viñetas también relataran historias relacionadas con él así que espero que les guste. Disfruten de su lectura y, obviamente, gracias por leer.

Ale.

PD: Se aceptan comentarios, críticas constructivas y demás en un hermoso review.


	2. Cuando una puerta se cierra

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo reconocible es de la señora J.K. Lo demás es mío.

* * *

Este mini fic participa para el reto **Hogwarts a través de los años **para el foro **La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. **El reto consiste en escribir cuatro viñetas de no más de mil palabras acerca de cuatro generaciones. Con ustedes la "Primera Generación" de la mano de Gwenog Jones (Año 1983).

* * *

Gwenog Jones: Cuando una puerta se cierra, se abre una ventana

— Vamos, Amy, nunca me elegirán— se quejó Gwenog Jones cuando su amiga la arrastró hacia el campo de Quidditch con una mirada maliciosa.

— Estoy convencida de que lo harán, tonta— Amy rodó los ojos y esperó un poco más allá mientras la chica se acercaba a la fila de alumnos que querían participar de las elecciones de bateadores.

A sus quince años, Gwenog Jones, no era nada espectacular. No se destacaba en sus estudios y tampoco era especialmente popular. Era de esas chicas que pasan desapercibidas hagan lo que hagan.

Gwenog se había presentado a las prácticas todos los años y nunca la habían escogido. Pero Amy tenía fe de que este año sería diferente y la obligó prácticamente a ir aún cuando ella se había rendido hace tiempo.

— Los bateadores, por aquí— gritó el capitán de Hufflepuff y ella se adelantó—. Den una vuelta y ya veremos— dijo nada amablemente.

Gwenog se levantó en el aire y divisó a Amy y a un par de compañeros de su casa. También había algunos alumnos de otras casas pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a Horace Slughorn, su profesor de pociones (una materia en la que francamente era un horroroso desastre). Tenía unos binoculares y charlaba animadamente con un alumno de Gryffindor que parecía estudiar a la competencia.

Hizo lo posible por serenarse y, agarrando su bate decididamente, se zambulló en una excitante carrera por ganarse su puesto.

— Jones, te llamaremos. Serás el reemplazo— anunció el capitán del equipo cuando ella veía su pelota espantar la Quaffle de uno de los cazadores.

Gwenog puso su mejor cara de incredulidad y descendió lentamente sin poder creerlo.

Amy se acercó a ella con cara interrogante.

— Me dijo que seré el maldito reemplazo. No quiero ser el maldito reemplazo— gritó ella, intentando contener las lágrimas que sentía a punto de atravesar su cara.

Su amiga la abrazó y la llevó a rastras fuera del campo.

Sintieron a alguien tras de ellas pero no le prestaron atención.

— Jones, espera— gritó una voz masculina.

Ambas chicas se dieron vuelta y Gwenog reconoció al Gryffindor que acompañaba a Slughorn en las gradas.

— ¿Qué quieres?— chilló la Hufflepuff sensibilizada por la situación.

— Slughorn te manda esto— dijo él con una sonrisa y ella tendió la mano para recibir un pedazo de pergamino.

Las dos lo vieron alejarse y Amy la apremió para que abriera la misiva.

_Estás cordialmente invitada a participar de la reunión del 20 de octubre a las 20:00 horas del Club de las Eminencias a realizarse en mi despacho. _

_Horace Slughorn_

_Profesor de Pociones_

_Jefe de la Casa Slytherin_

_P.D.: La capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead, Shirley Bodric, estará encantada de conocerte. _

Amy quien leía la carta por sobre el hombro de su amiga lanzó un gritito emocionado.

— Te dije que te elegirían— le recriminó Amy y Gwenog enarcó una ceja divertida.

— Cuando una puerta se cierra…— recordó ella el dicho muggle que su madre solía emplear.

— Se abre una ventana— completó su amiga, dándole un apretón cariñoso.

Era el comienzo de su futuro: el Club de Slug, el Club de las Eminencias.

* * *

Hola, actualizo rápidamente pues ya está todo dicho lo único que falta es hacerlo conocer. Bien, aquí va la primer miembro del Club. Esta es la parte bonita de él, como ayuda a los alumnos que considera superiores, que tienen posibilidades. La historia es completamente mía, ojalá haya podido convencerlos de esta versión tan peculiar acerca de la capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead.

Nos leemos pronto, voten en el foro y dejen sus comentarios.

Ale.


	3. No te hace mejor que nadie

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo reconocible es de la señora J.K. Lo demás es mío.

* * *

Este mini fic participa para el reto **Hogwarts a través de los años **para el foro **La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. **El reto consiste en escribir cuatro viñetas de no más de mil palabras acerca de cuatro generaciones. Con ustedes la "Segunda Generación" de la mano de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Blaise Zabini: No te hace mejor que nadie

Blaise Zabini ensaya una sonrisa presumida frente al espejo y recuerda los sucesos de la fiesta de Slughorn que contará con lujo de detalles. Porque Draco Malfoy intentando colarse en una celebración no es nada de todos los días.

Divisa a Nott y a Greengrass en unos sillones verdes frente a una mesa de café donde ambos tenían los pies apoyados y se apresura a ir en su encuentro.

Sabe que una vez empiece a contar la historia más personas se acercaran y terminara siendo la atracción del lugar. Y eso le gusta. Eso lo lleva en las venas.

No es por desprestigiar a Draco ni para impresionar a ninguna chica (esas las tiene por montones) sino que es para sentirse bien consigo mismo. Es su gran defecto que no le gusta confesar. El ridículo es su satisfacción, tanto el de otros como el suyo.

Por esa razón, cuando Theodore y Daphne lo ven llegar, saben que se avecina una historia, una de esas con las que no puedes parar de reírte, unas de esas a las que le agrega tantos detalles que ya ni puedes distinguir la verdad de la mentira.

Y, por esa mismísima razón, Draco Malfoy, harto de los rumores, lo busca para aclarar las cosas. Porque él podrá sentirse bien con el ridículo del otro pero, no con el suyo propio.

— Zabini, ven aquí— comenzó el muchacho de cabellos rubios con rabia contenida. Una rabia que, en realidad, estaba mal dirigida pero que, de todas formas, desembocó en una de esas peleas que nunca paran.

— ¿Sí, Draco?

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No tienes nada asombroso que contar acerca de tu vida sexual con la señora Norris que hablas de mí todo el maldito día?— le reprochó Malfoy, elevando el tono de voz cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

— ¿Vida sexual y la señora Norris en una misma oración? Creo que algo anda muy mal aquí— intentó aliviar el ambiente Blaise con una de sus enormes sonrisas de dientes blancos.

— Ya basta, conmigo no, Zabini. Podrás pavonearte con todos en la sala común pero conmigo no— soltó Draco y el otro se tensó.

— Yo no me pavoneo— insistió el moreno con el rostro serio—. Contar una gran verdad no es pavonearse, gran príncipe de Slytherin— afirmó el muchacho y vio como Malfoy apretaba su varita.

— No me interesas ni tú ni el estúpido club de Slughorn— aseveró Draco.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo admitirlo, Malfoy?— se mofó Blaise—. No te admitió en su club y a mí, sí. No es tan malo ser el segundo— corroboró este con una sonrisa condescendiente que a Malfoy lo sacó de quicio.

— Dios, Zabini, me pareces patético. Estar en ese maldito club no te hace mejor que nadie— escupió Malfoy.

— Bien, entonces, ser un sangre pura no te hace mejor que Granger— se burló el muchacho y vio como la cara de su compañero se deformaba ante la comparación.

— No son celos, grandísimo idiota. Tengo más cosas por las que preocuparme que por si Slug me invita a su fiesta— dio por terminado el tema el primogénito de Lucius Malfoy.

Blaise se rió.

— Claro, ahora vas a decirme que el Señor Oscuro te encomendó una dificilísima misión que puede salvar el honor de tu familia— bromeó Zabini pero Malfoy no movió un músculo.

¿Estaría hablando en serio?, se preguntó el rubio y, decidido a mantener la misión en secreto, cambió su estrategia.

— Está bien, Blaise. Debo admitirlo. Me dan celos que te haya elegido a ti, y no a mí— mintió Draco Malfoy, viendo como a su amigo se le iluminaban los ojos.

— Lo sabía. Theo deberá pagar— dijo Zabini por lo bajo mientras veía como Malfoy se alejaba, calladamente, avergonzado.

Y esa fue la vez que, gracias al Club Slug, Blaise Zabini se sintió respetado por Draco Malfoy. La primera vez que pudo humillarlo y con creces.

* * *

Hola nuevamente. Bueno estamos en presencia de Zabini y como aprovechó, como le sacó ventaja al Club Slug, y eso es parte de lo que yo creo les brinda Slughorn, una forma de sentirse superiores, además de una forma de establecer vínculos con otros. Además de su magnifica buena suerte al dar con el secretito de Draco. Espero que les haya gustado y ya nos acercamos al final.

Nos leemos pronto, voten y dejen comentarios, críticas constructivas y demás en un review.

Ale.

PD: Admito que tengo una visión bastante cínica de este club así que pueden tirarme tomatazos por perversa.


	4. Algo que no era

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo reconocible es de la señora J.K. Lo demás es mío.

* * *

Este mini fic participa para el reto **Hogwarts a través de los años **para el foro **La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. **El reto consiste en escribir cuatro viñetas de no más de mil palabras acerca de cuatro generaciones. Con ustedes la "Tercera Generación" de la mano de James Sirius Potter.

* * *

James Sirius Potter: Algo que no era

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— preguntó James, trepando las escalerillas para subir al tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts.

— Claro que sí— confirmó Fred.

Su padre le había hablado de ello algunas veces y siempre le había dejado bien en claro que le parecía una total estupidez. Sin embargo, mucho se hablaba acerca del Club de las Eminencias entre los alumnos y, al parecer, no era ninguna estupidez.

James Sirius Potter cursaba su cuarto año de educación mágica y estaba en el equipo de Quidditch desde hacía dos. Y Slughorn nunca lo había invitado a una de sus fiestas. No es que le interesase, claro. Pero si lo había hecho con su prima Victoire y James estaba seguro de que no faltaría mucho para que invitara a Rosie.

¿Por qué nunca lo había escogido a él? Además de sus logros como deportista, él era el hijo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico y la ex cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, dos del Club Slug. Participaba en el club de duelo y era uno de los mayores bromistas del colegio. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre que no lo quería en su mesa de Eminencias?

Nunca había exteriorizado nada de esto, en realidad, nunca lo había preocupado realmente hasta que Fred fue invitado a una de esas reuniones por el mismísimo Slughorn.

¿Qué tenía Fred que él no tuviera?, pensó con abatimiento esa noche cuando se acostaba en su cuarto de la torre Gryffindor.

Él no se pensaba un chico celoso ni tampoco creía que Fred mereciera menos que él. Pero, por Merlín, no podía ser que no destacara en nada lo suficiente como para que Slughorn no lo invitara.

Esa noche se desveló, buscando la forma de llamarle la atención a su profesor de pociones. Y la única solución que se le ocurrió fue recurrir al libro del Príncipe Mestizo del que tanto hablaba su padre.

Revisó su horario mientras desayunaba y, como tenía la primera hora libre, decidió ir hasta la Sala de los Menesteres y recoger ese libro para sobresalir, por primera vez, en una clase de pociones.

Caminó lentamente, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie en particular. Comenzó a correr cuando creía que había dejado a todos atrás pero, por mala suerte, se chocó con su voz de la conciencia, Dominique Weasley.

La muchacha iba al mismo curso que él y era su mejor amiga.

— Wow, alguien tiene prisa— comentó ella recogiendo sus libros.

— Lo lamento— murmuró él avergonzado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jamie?— inquirió ella experta en el cambio de estados de ánimo del muchacho.

— Ash, son esas malditas reuniones de Slughorn— respondió él y el color se le subió a los pómulos mientras su prima se reía.

— No te han invitado, ¿no?— diagnóstico ella y él se deslizó hasta el suelo, escondiendo su cabeza entre los brazos—. No es la gran cosa— le aseguró la chica.

— ¿Fuiste?— preguntó él asombrado.

— Ouch, tu sorpresa me hiere— se rió ella—. Lysander me invitó a una fiesta el año pasado— explicó ella restándole importancia.

— No entiendo por qué no me invitó— se molestó James.

— ¿Quién? ¿Slughorn o Lysander?— se burló su amiga y él la golpeó ligeramente en el brazo—. James, las reuniones del club Slug son un asco. Me parece horrible que margine de esa forma a los demás alumnos que no cumplen sus expectativas de felicidad y fortuna. Estoy muy alegre de no ser parte de circo— detalló ella.

— ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?— inquirió él no muy seguro de la veracidad de sus palabras.

— Cien por ciento— aseguró ella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose en pie mientras le estiraba una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse—. Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido como lo que tenías pensado hacer ahora— lo desafió ella con una mirada severa.

— Rayos, Dom, tenerte aquí es como tener a mi madre rondándome— bufó él medio en chiste, medio en serio.

— Lo sé, yo también odio ser la voz de la razón— sonrió ella cariñosamente y se alejó por el pasillo dejando al muchacho solo.

James evaluó sus posibilidades y, apretando el paso, se encaminó hacia la sala de Menesteres.

Había montones de cosas entre los estantes pero no tardó en encontrar el libro y, en luego, horas más tarde, deslumbrar a Slughorn en la primera clase de pociones del año.

— Wow, Potter, me sorprende tu mejora. Imagino que tu padre ha estado dándote buenos consejos. Aún lo recuerdo, era un estudiante estupendo— comentó Horace Slughorn y el pecho del muchacho se infló de orgullo.

— Lo sé. He estado practicando. Quiero tener buenas notas este año— ensayó James y vio como el profesor le sonreía y se alejaba.

— Esto es realmente nuevo— dejó caer Dominique al pasar por su lado.

James la vio irse y sintió como un nudo en el estómago comenzaba a molestarlo.

Desechó la molesta sensación y volvió a la sala común, preparado para mandar la carta que sabía sus padres le reprocharían si se demoraba.

Contempló su Extraordinario en el ensayo de pociones y le costó sonreír ante los resultados. Las palabras de Dominique le carcomían su conciencia pero había algo más de lo que no estaba orgulloso.

— Potter, quédate un momento— lo instó Slughorn cuando él estaba por cruzar la puerta.

— ¿Sí, señor?

— Voy a dar una fiesta esta noche en mi despacho. Una pequeña reunión— explicó entregándole un papel—. Me encantaría que vinieras— agregó el hombre y James abrió la nota que su profesor le había dado con los detalles.

Dominique, quien lo esperaba fuera, lo miró interrogante.

— Fui invitado a una de sus fiestas— le contó él, sabiendo lo que ella quería enterarse—. No iré. Alguien me dijo que no era la gran cosa— la abrazó él y recordó los garabatos apurados de su padre.

"El Club Slug no merece la pena, hijo", sonrió pensando en eso y en las palabras de su prima.

Ciertamente, no tenía sentido si eso lo hacía ser algo que no era.

* * *

Hola, ya sé que se deben haber cansado de mí pero les prometo que esto es el final. Acá vemos como mi James se resiste a entrar aún después de haberse esforzado en llamarle la atención y eso es lo que quise resaltar y me parece que es algo que todos debemos aprender. Para los que lo dudan esto tiene mil palabras, ni más ni menos (las desafío a contarlas) y un buen mensaje (o algo así). Me gustó mucho este reto, es algo que planifique desde el principio, es le primer reto al que no me lanzo así como así solo porque dice reto y elegí hacerlo aunque debo muchos (más o menos nueve *cara de terror infinito*) y ash, me encantó escribirlo. Ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por llegar hasta acá, gracias por los futuros reviews (yo sé que alguien se va a apiadar de mí, estoy segurísima).

Nos leemos pronto, voten, dejen comentarios y críticas constructivas.

Hasta la próxima historia,

Ale.


End file.
